False King
by Anitanit2
Summary: Wheatley has a bipolar situation and while his suffering by his mind GlaDOS takes him and gets the facility back in her hands. But Chell isn't happy and she rescue him from the android hell. While escaping she discovers Wheatley's family and run to the city he belongs.


Everything has never been like it was. His rebellion, Chell's escape, the PotaTOS revenge, Chell and PotaTOS return, their fight, his banishment to the moon and his touchdown to earth. How could all this happened in just four days!? However, he doesn't even remember how did he get the facilities back in his hand, and honestly he doesn't want to. All his attention was on the window. Well, a panel with a screenshot of a park in summer.

Looking at another screen, she's fighting for keep the testing and not being murdered. Oh empathy, beautiful lady that makes everyone feel bad about the fellow. That feeling made Wheatley grab the microphone. Her pallid skin, her auburn hair, her green eyes and those curves. WH-What!? Why would he want to think about that? Get away from those thoughts, get away from… from what actually? Oh good, he forgot!

-Oh well, I think It's enough for today. Take the lift and come to my lair- I mean room, for take a break. - He bawled. She didn't trust him. His lies have tricked her more than once, but, what options she had? Wait there for die of hungry? No, at least, his voice sounded nicer than nice. Walking lightly to the elevator, she has been thinking about how her life would be out of these gross white tests. Work on the industry of entertainment, have a nice house next to a primary school, friends, dating, and go shopping maybe. But stop dreaming. How would that happen? Would he even think about what she wants? While her thoughts were consuming her, the lift was ascending. Suddenly, an Itch covered her back. Oh, she hates it. She doesn't reach the area where the itch is. Extend your arms, that you won't will came at. Nah, ignore it, surely it will disappear in an instant.

Finally, the lift came at the floor and opened. She walked down the corridor until arrive to a giant door. Then, a camera with violet optic started staring at her. She felt incommodious. How could all machines love to being connected to the mainframe? Well, Wheatley had a spark of humanity. All the person she had known, they were like slaves. Copying documents, taking coffees of bad quality, boring conversations… She remembered those times, drawing on the floor while her mother were keeping the company on float. Oh, afternoons of ice creams and laughs while working. The employees always said that Chell was the spark of happiness that was missing on the company. And she liked. People adored her and she loved being adored.

All her thoughts were smashed while that noisy door opened, must be very old. The better choice would be replace it for a new one. Obvious. Then, that fucking door was fully open, and from inside came the brightest light she have ever seen. And she found him giving her the back while eating a piece of cake. Poor thing, she scared him. All he could do was swallowing and greet her. His eyes were of a precious deep blue this time. He seemed bored. And he bawled: - Oh! Good! Good! You're here! I've kept this piece for you, you know 'Only morons lie about cake'.- He gave her the plate with the cake.-Take a break, you've been working hard. And I know what you're thinking 'Wheatley being nice? What kind of world is this?'I'll explain 'ya…Oh wait, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone…Maybe if I find the better moment I could tell you. I'll keep it like a lil' secret.- He made a pause for bite again the cake. Chell was sitting on the floor, while holding the plate with the cake. She didn't have a fork, but it isn't essential, is it? He was munching the cake. It wasn't of chocolate, it was an exotic taste. She… She remember this flavor but doesn't know the name.- In fact, I can tell you because I don't know it yet. A mistake of my fault. Seems like you're enjoying the cake. It's vanilla.

Well, that made sense. The cake was quite dense, but it seems like science absorbs all his time. No sleeps, no eat, no showers. That must be awful. Those questions came up in her mind. She opened the mouth just for nothing. No. You can't show him that you can speak. Then you'll have to keep pointless conversations. Sorry young lady. Not now. He cleaned his hands with his white shirt. Uh, GROSS. How can he live with dirty shirts? Nonsense: - Actually, You can stay here fifteen, no, thirty minutes here. I like your company. It makes me feel like those days that we were buddies. I tried to reach you, you were doing test, WE killed HER... Ahh. Those days…- He did a little pause-no, a long pause. Then he was distracted looking something at the floor and he wasn't there. His soul was disappeared; Chell yelled his name even knowing that she shouldn't. A rock with human form, he was enough white like for being a machine, a human, an alive being. His pupils went red. And he started screaming. He fell to floor, paralyzed. Still yelling. His eyes were just a little ball, shaking. The optics of the panels went in a very dark red. Then there was a silence. He got up weakly, trying to hold something for don't fell down again. A tremendous darkness filled the place and the atmosphere was heavy. He grabbed the broadside of the throne: - Well, you had your break, now go to the lift. No more intermissions, get back to the testing. - He sounded like …possessed by a major force.

While she was walking to the elevator, she felt like he was needed. But every chance she had to get closer to him, he refused her. Come on, Chell, think fast. Her steps were too loud, all silence, no voices, no jokes. No fun… Why? I mean, He was sweet and nice when she met him, and now, a bipolar tyrant. Two sides. Which one you want? Ugh, It is me or the corridor is making more long. Or perhaps, the time was cheating her. Few seconds she needed to walk to the elevator. But it felt hours. Hours to reconsider what are her feelings to him, what would happen to her if she lost him. She must keep the balance in order. Then she was in front of the lift. She turn herself back just for see Wheatley before go to testing. Everything that he means for her destroyed. She couldn't help herself:

-Wheatley, you were different, what happened to you? WH-What happened to the good and nice Wheatley, the Wheatley who cared about everyone and wasn't selfish and evil? Could you explain me that…?- He was confused, he has never listened to her voice, but it was full of pain and regrets. What could he do? The empathy was killing him on the inside. What has he done? Why… Why does he like to live this way? However, when he wanted to react, she was going to the test 374 on the lift. Usually, he doesn't feel anything about anyone, he was happy in his ignorance, but her… Is this how love feels?


End file.
